<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notes from the Scene by VeraBAdler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151151">Notes from the Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler'>VeraBAdler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 challenges [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas can't stop flirting with each other for five freakin' minutes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 challenges [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Promptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Notes from the Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 1: Passing Notes<br/>Prompt 2: "I cursed the gloom that set upon us/But I know that I love you so..."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, Sheriff, why don't you take us through the case as it stands?"</p><p>The burly lawman begins running down the details on the missing persons case that had ostensibly brought the Winchesters (or rather Agents Weinkauf, Miller, and Beller) to town. Dean tunes him out almost as soon as he starts talking. They know <i>way</i> more about this case than this guy ever will. They have to act like he has point on the investigation, though, if they want to stay on the good side of the local law.</p><p>They also need to keep the sheriff occupied for at least twenty minutes while Sam does his thing in the file room down the hall. These disappearances happen every 42 months on the button, and they need as much data as they can get on the past vics if they're going to crack this thing.</p><p>Dean sneaks a look to his left and admires his partner's profile. The three of them had treated themselves to facials and shaves at the barbershop down the street this morning, and Cas is lookin' <i>good</i>. Taking care to keep nodding and acting thoughtful as the sheriff continues his info dump, he scribbles for a moment in his field notebook. He gives Cas's shoulder a nudge and tilts the paper towards him.</p><p><i>My boyfriend is super foxy,</i> it reads.</p><p>The tiny snort of reply is barely audible, but Dean was listening for it and he's gratified when it comes. Cas flips open the cover on his own notepad and writes, <i>You're very lucky, then. My boyfriend is a huge dork</i>.</p><p><i>Sucks to be you, Agent.</i> Dean flicks a glance at Sheriff Motormouth, still yammering away and unaware of their shenanigans. <i>I really am lucky, though. My man's the best thing that ever happened to me.</i></p><p><i>Goodness, Agent, you're getting awfully sappy in the workplace.</i> Cas quirks an eyebrow at him.</p><p><i>You think <span class="u">that's</span> sappy?</i> Dean writes. <i>Watch <span class="u">this</span>.</i> He turns to a new sheet of paper and begins, <i>I cursed the gloom that set upon us/But I know that I love you so...</i> Cas reaches over and plucks the pen from his hand.</p><p><i>DEAN,</i> he writes on his pad with Dean's pen. <i>If you're going to use our song against me, I'm going to kiss you, and the Sheriff would not appreciate that.</i></p><p>Dean pulls a second pen out of his jacket pocket and writes <i><span class="u">He wouldn't even notice!!</span></i> He gestures towards the man in question, who has his back to them as he draws a complicated diagram of the crime scene on the white board behind his desk.</p><p>The look Cas is giving him is a heated one, heavy with desire. Dean contemplates his next message, trying to decide just how wound up he wants his boyfriend to get before this meeting ends. His phone gives a short buzz in his pocket, and when he checks the screen he sees Sam's "all clear" message.</p><p><i>Sam's done,</i> he writes. <i>We can get out of here whenever.</i></p><p><i>I doubt the Sheriff will be letting us go any time soon. He's still building up steam.</i> Cas gives him a seductive wink. <i>Why don't you tell me more about how foxy I am?</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently passing notes has become a theme of this Flufftober, so I've pulled my little unconnected trilogy into its own series.</p><p>Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is <a href="https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/632698942384226304/notes-from-the-scene">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>